Hidden feelings
by cryptic craving
Summary: AlexanderXJagger so I guess incest warning, ummm and A set up for a raven luna, will be chapters


**~At the coffin club~**

A very handsome Alexander walks through a crowd of hyped up teenish vampires, parting their hearts out to the music styling-s of bands like Marilyn Manson and such. Alex is not looking to drink or dance he's looking for Jagger. Alexander walks through the cryptic hallway to Jagger's private suite. He knocks on the door, and waits anxiously for the door to open, It creaks open, revealing a barely dressed Jagger, His trademark white hair with red tips is flipped up and out in a visual kei type way, he's barefoot and waring a pair of tight black jeans, and a white tank that you can clearly see his nipple ring through. A smile is plastered on his face when he see's the trench coat and jeans baring Alexander at his door. He lets Alexander in.

"Nice to see you" he almost purrs

"Yea, I just thought I would stop by I have been missing you a lot lately" Alexander says

This comment makes Jagger smile. "Yea?" he says with a smile so big his lip ring sticks out. Alexander takes a seat on the couch, as Jagger messes around in his mini kitchen, "Want something?" he asks.

"No thanks"Alexander says politely. Jagger makes him a drink anyway, "Here" he says handing Alexander a slushie red substance in a cup. "Your a freak you know, its way better warm" Jagger sips red liquid out of his coffee mug. Alex smiles drinking his drink. Jagger sits next to him setting his coffee mug on the coffee table he gets really close to Alexander, "Why don't you take this thing off?" He says as he seductively unbuttons the trench coat, revealing his bat teeshirt by now Jagger is in his lap, his eyes staring into Alexander's. Alexander can not resist, their lips meet, the kiss is Gentle and sweet, Jagger slides his tongue across Alexander's, The kiss grows in passion and the breathing between the two sexy immortals gets much heavier. Jagger leans back, taking the thin tank off, Jagger's tattoos only emphasize the beauty of his slightly toned body he licks his lips diving back into Alexander. Alexander closes his eyes letting out a soft moan, Jagger teasingly bites along Alexander's neck, Alexander's pants react to this, he becomes very hard softly moaning now with each touch Jagger inflicts. Alexander gropes Jagger, "ohhhh"Jagger moans louder then he planned to, Blushing deeply, Alexander squeezes again, Jagger drools on Alexander's shoulder, Causing Alexander to blush and moan, The two extremely excited male vampires bare their fangs, as they playfully bite at one another,

"Alexander" Jagger purrs between a kiss "lets take this game to my bed," He stands up leading Alexander to his bed room, an actual bed has but a messed up black blanket and two pillows the door-less closet reveals his sticker-ed coffin. He lays Alexander on the bed, climbing on top of him. Jagger grinds his hips up against Alexander's. "ehhhh"Alexander moans, Jagger pulls Alexander's shirt off, Alexander hisses as their bare skin touches, he bares his fangs, moaning beast like, He lick Jagger's arm licking his wrist, He bites playfully letting Jagger know that he is in control, He climbs on top of Jagger, kissing down his body, he sinks his fangs into Jagger's hip, The intensity of this causes Jagger to come, He screams out in pleasure tugging on Alexander's sexy black hair just right. He releases Jagger's hip. Jagger climbs on top of Alexander his aggression is getting the best of him as he forces Alexander's pants down, He licks the tip of Alexander taking the length in his mouth, Alexander's moans fill the air, "Jagger...Jagggerr...JAAAggerr" Alexander moans. Jagger releases coming back up,"are you ready?" he asks Alexander only nods, Jagger takes his pants off, Alexander scans his beautiful body licking his lips, Jagger puts Alexander's member inside of him, and works himself, Alexander grips the sheets, working his hips into Jagger, Alexander's comes, inside of Jagger, The two lay together breathing heavily, After a moment or so, Jagger begins to put his pants on as does Alexander, There is a twinge of loneliness Alexander knows he has to leave soon.

" guess I should be going" Alexander says sadly

"stay" Jagger clings to Alexander.

"I don't have my coffin"

"sleep with me in mine" Jagger grins "its about that time any way"

Alexander smiles "fine" he kisses Jagger on the lips, The two sexy goth settle into the sticker-ed coffin waring nothing but their boxers, Slyly Jagger closes the lid, meeting Alexander in a steamy lip lock as the darkness surrounds them.

Meanwhile at Luna's...

"Raven You came!" Luna exclaims as she wraps her arms around Raven "I've missed you so much," Raven feels kind of strange hearing her say that, considering their past, but never the less Raven comes into her cozy apartment, Luna goes to make drinks, and Raven looks at her pictures she has on display, there are paintings, assumable to have been done by Alexander's grandmother of Jagger and Alexander when they were tiny children "SO CUTE" she thinks,

"Were Alexander and Jagger always so close?" Raven asks walking into the tiny kitchen

"Yea they always would play together, they never let me play with them really,"she says laughing "I used to get so mad"

"Alexander and Jagger have been talking more now that the issue has been resolved"

"Yea its great, I am glad that they have got past that, they are adorable together"

"Together? no Alexander is not gay not at all! He and I have...you know" Raven countered

"What no not gay he is Bisexual" Luna says

"NO he cant be"

"Yea I assure you he is, Jagger and him used to kiss, Grandmother always used to have to tell them no, they always tried to get Alexander to want me, it never worked honestly we were shocked he picked a girl, But he has taken such a liking to you, he must really love you"

Raven felt a bit of pride she blushed, Luna giggles

"I am so jealous of you Raven" she says petting her hair "can I braid you"

"yea" Raven says setting down so that Luna can brush her hair. Luna is gentle as she braids ravens hair

"Do you like Black Veil Brides?" Luna asks

"Yes Andy's the best!" Raven replies The two girls giggle, They continue this kind of talk staying up into the almost morning drooling over goth guys like they are Nsync, Luna has to go to her coffin, Raven is sad but she must take her leave, She goes to the mansion instead of going home, she is so tired she passes out on the couch in the lobby dead sleepy she sleeps, Sebastian covers her with a blanket being as he gets home just after Raven does before limping off to his coffin. She sleeps until the next night she is in Alexander's bed, Alexander is coming up from his cryptic coffin place looking as sexy as ever In his skinny puppies shirt and black and purple tripp pants,

"Good morning Love," He says grinning wide


End file.
